Corazones en Guerra
by Leay93
Summary: La guerra se ha desatado. Hermione se ha enamorado de un enemigo. Un chico inesperadamente llega a su vida. Aún existen miles de incógnitas sobre su nuevo mejor amigo. Él se ha enamorado de ella, pero ella no ha logrado sacar a su viejo amor. Harry estará dispuesto a todo por ella, siempre y cuando su pasado no lo alcance y destruya todo lo que ama.
1. El encuentro

**.:El encuentro:.**

El frío calaba sus huesos, ¿cuánto tiempo levaba en aquel bosque? Ni siquiera se preguntaba el cómo había llegado hasta ahí, porque ahora era lo que menos le preocupaba ¿Por qué todo se había derrumbado? Era una mejor pregunta. Todos sus huesos sentían un dolor intenso, no le importaba, no después de lo que había descubierto. Ahora sólo quería morir, así que cuando la nieve comenzó a caer y a inundarlo todo, se recargó en la base de un gran sauce. Cerró sus esmeraldas ojos esperando no volver abrirlos.

Estaba preocupada, su padre la mataría ¿qué excusa le diría? Bueno ya pensaría en su castigo, porque por ahora no podía ocultar su enorme sonrisa, él la hacía feliz, más de lo que nunca logró imaginar. Hermione Granger creía que el amor requería de tiempo y trato, creía en los amores basados con los años y la amistad, pero con él no había sido así.

Lo conoció un par de meses atrás, por accidente, mientras recorría el perímetro en busca de enemigos. La guerra había cambiado el orden del mundo. Desde que ella había nacido hasta sus dieciséis años, la alerta de un latente enfrentamiento entre magos estaba en su día a día. Todo estalló en su decimoctavo cumpleaños. Uno de los grupos opositores al gobierno mágico declaró abiertamente la guerra, el grupo conocido como Mortifagos, tenía objetivos claros y perversos. Hacía un año del conflicto y parecía tan lejos de terminarse como de llegar a un acuerdo. Las principales víctimas del enfrentamiento no sólo eran los soldados que participaban, sino también todos aquellos hijos de muggles y uno que otro mestizo. El grupo dirigido por Tom Riddle ahora conocido como Lord Voldemort, cazaba de manera clandestina a aquellos que consideraban impuros para su causa. Riddle estaba ganando adeptos, así como perdiéndolos, había obligado a los hijos de no magos a huir y esconderse de su aterrador poder.

Aquel estilo de vida comenzaba a aburrirle, comenzaba a hartarle, no le gustaba el sentirse la presa y mantenerse oculta como un conejillo asustado, en varias ocasiones había considerado alistarse en el ejército del Fénix, principal grupo opositor al dirigido por Voldemort, pero con su madre enferma y su padre como representante de una de las villas de hijos de muggles más grandes, no podía abandonarlos. Sabía que era más importante su presencia en la villa que en cualquier escuadrón secundario al que pudiera ser asignada. Aquel día de invierno, el primer día nevado de la estación, miró algo extraño por el horizonte. Una escoba volaba bajo. A la castaña nunca le habían gustado aquellos artefactos, por lo que sus recorridos eran siempre a pie, pero gracias a su gran visión logró vislumbrar el objeto volador. Sin pensárselo dos veces atacó. Cuando estaba a punto de conjura el hechizo el hombre en la escoba se desplomó, cayendo en el frío suelo del bosque. El tiempo y la distancia que tardó en recorrer hasta el cuerpo habían sido suficientes para que éste se comenzara a llenar de blancos copos. Con varita en mano gritó al hombre para que se levantara. Él no respondió.

– ¡Levántate!- ordenó nuevamente.

Siguió sin recibir respuesta, por lo que con un movimiento de su varita lo hizo girar sólo para ver lo demacrado del muchacho. Tenía varios cortes por el rostro, o al menos por lo que se apreciaba, ya que un gran gorro y una larga bufanda cubrían gran parte de él. De un momento a otro la delicada caída de nieve se convirtió en una fuerte tormenta. Hermione con su acostumbrada nobleza, decidió llevar al extraño a una de las cabañas cercanas, cabañas que solía usar como base o refugio temporal. Con cuidado dejó caer el chico sobre una vieja colchoneta, evitando despertarlo. La ojimiel era bondadosa pero no tonta, así que conservó su distancia, siempre con su arma en alto esperando cualquier movimiento. Después de varias horas notó que la tormenta bajaba su intensidad y que el hombre comenzaba a recobrar el conocimiento. Permitió que se incorporara, que pensara con calma y ordenara sus ideas. Cuando lo notó más compuesto preguntó:

– ¿Quién eres?- el chico sorprendido giró hacia la dirección de ella-. ¿A qué has venido?

–Tranquila, no voy hacerte daño- trató de tranquilizarla al notar la varita apuntándolo.

–No volveré a preguntar ¿Quién eres y a qué has venido?

–Soy soldado y estoy en una misión de reconocimiento.

Ante la mención del oficio del hombre la castaña perdió la paciencia. En seguida reconoció el resto de la indumentaria, supo que aquel soldado pertenecía al ejercido comandado por Tom Riddle. Ahora sí estaba en serios problemas.

– ¡Dime tu maldito nombre!- apuntó más cerca y con fiereza.

–Relájate- él instintivamente se movió hacia atrás y levantó las manos a manera de escudo-. Perdí el control de mi escoba y…

– ¡Expelliarmus!- Hermione lanzó su hechizo, fallándolo a propósito.

–Ronald…Ronald Weasley- el pelirrojo respondió inmediatamente, temiendo que la chica acertara la próxima vez.

Cuando miró sus celestes ojos supo que había algo en él que le imploraba creerle y así lo hizo. Desde aquel incidente decidió ayudar al pelirrojo chico, sin saber por qué y rogando no cometer un error. Curó sus heridas y escuchó su historia. El pecoso muchacho le hacía reír con sus ocurrencias, cosa que llevaba tiempo sin hacer, otras tantas la hacía enfadar con suma facilidad. El tiempo pasaba y ella lo mantenía oculto, temía por él, ya que si los magos de la villa lo descubrían lo matarían sin pensarlo, el odio que habían generado hacia los Mortifagos iba en aumento. Había pasado un mes desde su encuentro. En ese corto tiempo aprendió a quererle. Ronald no era un chico guapo, pero tenía un encanto diferente y unos sinceros ojos azules. Tal vez, y contra sus ideales, se estaba enamorando de aquel hombre.

–Hermione debó enviar un mensaje a mis superiores- una noche Ron le comentó-. Comenzarán a preguntarse sobre mi paradero y si no tienen respuesta vendrán hasta aquí y supondrá un problema para la villa.

–Lo entiendo.

Una noche de sinceridad la castaña y el pelirrojo se confesaron. Ella le contó todo sobre su origen mágico, la villa y su misión en la guerra. Él, a manera de respuesta, le confió sobre su familia, su pasado y su misión como mortifago. La familia Weasley, a pesar de su gran tradición y origen puro, no coincidía con los ideales del nuevo régimen que se intentaba implementar. Los pelirrojos estaban dispuestos a unirse a la causa del Fénix, cuando el ministerio cayó en manos de Voldemort y junto con la máxima autoridad mágica cayeron los que ocupaban un puesto importante. Arthur Weasley, fue uno de los primeros en ser reclutado, debido a la falta de pureza en muchas familias del ministerio. Bajo coacción, todos los Weasleys se vieron obligados a entrar las filas del ejército del Lord. Con el paso del tiempo en dicho grupo algunos de los hermanos de Ron comenzaron a creer en las palabras del Señor Tenebroso, siendo Percy el primero. Los otros se limitaban a no desobedecer y salir del orden, si para esto debían capturar y maldecir a un par de impuros lo harían, si uno fallaba los demás lo pagarían. Eran una familia.

–Puedo enviarla por ti, en casa tenemos varias lechuzas, no será un problema.

–Muchas gracias Hermione.

Con todas las ganas acumuladas la besó, la besó como la primera vez, días antes. Ron había comenzado a sentir un fuerte sentimiento por la castaña. Ella era lista, noble, considerada, valiente; era perfecta para él. Le fue imposible no enamorarse de ella. Trató en inmensas ocasiones de evitarlo, no lo logró. Había miles de cosas en su contra, la principal: ella, una hija de muggles y él, un mortifago. No le importó, ya que decidió quedarse ahí, alargó su tiempo en aquel lugar perdido, por un periodo indefinido, siempre y cuando pudiera estar con ella. Cuando la vio alejarse a la salida, pensó en cómo convencerla de irse con él.

Otro mes pasó volando. La desesperación del chico crecía, no podía evitar pensar en todo: en si su ausencia estaría generando preguntas en la base, la preocupación de su familia, el sentirse cada vez más perdido por la castaña. Debía actuar de inmediato.

–Hermione- dijo en tono serio-. Necesito hablar contigo.

Aquella frase le enchinó la piel. Temía lo que se avecinaba.

– ¿Qué pasa Ron?

–Estos dos meses han sido una locura- "¡oh no!" pensó Hermione-…y también han sido los mejores que he pasado en mucho tiempo, quizá en toda mi vida.

–Ron…

–Déjame terminar- la interrumpió-. Tú y yo sabemos que esto es una locura, más que eso, es una condena. Sólo hay una solución para esto, para evitar el castigo.

La castaña empezó a temblar, el momento que temió por fin llegaba. Ella regularmente pensaba a dónde la llevaría toda esa locura que estaba viviendo con el ojiazul, pero sin importar lo descabellado y peligroso que era, no quería terminarlo. Y ahí estaba él, siendo el lógico, siendo el que cortara aquella "relación"

–Vente conmigo. Huyamos juntos.

– ¿Qué?- el rostro de Hermione era un poema de sorpresa.

–Tengo un hermano en Rumania. Él podría darnos asilo en lo que buscamos otro lugar.

La ojimiel no daba crédito, de todas las cosas que esperaba oír esa no era una opción.

–Ronald…yo- por primera vez en mucho tiempo se había quedado sin palabras.

– ¿Es que no quieres?- preguntó desanimado.

–No, no es eso- se apresuró a corregirlo-, pero…yo… ¿estás seguro?

–Cien por ciento. ¿Aceptas?

La primogénita Granger volvió a ver aquella suplica en sus azules ojos, como la primera vez. A modo de respuesta lo besó. Tomó su decisión, se arriesgaría por él.

Aquella era la razón de su enorme sonrisa y su buen humor, a pesar del regaño seguro por parte de su progenitor. El castaño hombre la había reprendido en varias ocasiones por sus constantes ausencias y sus retardos a la hora de comer, sospechaba algo. El invierno seguía como estación dominante, la primavera parecía no llegar nunca. Ron le había sugerido partir en una semana, tiempo suficiente para dejar todo listo, para despedirse de su familia y su vida en la villa. El viento soplaba intensamente, haciéndola trompicar por el camino. El Weasley le había sugerido que se quedara en la cabaña más tiempo, pero ella no quiso, no quería levantar más sospechas y más ahora que estaba por fugarse. Sin preverlo una fuerte ráfaga la tiró. Se sentía pérdida, no lograba ver bien hacia donde se debía dirigir. Un gran árbol fue su solución, aquel gigantesco ser le ayudaría a nortearse. Al llegar a la base del tronco, notó un bulto irregular, con su sentido de alerta al máximo, desenfundó su varita y apunto a la forma irregular.

–Diffindo- susurró Hermione, esperando no alertar a lo que estuviera debajo de la capa de nieve.

Gran sorpresa se llevó al descubrir a un delgado muchacho de pelo negro. El joven estaba recargado en el gran árbol, con un brazo sobre su pecho y el otro extendido en el suelo. La nieve alrededor de él era escarlata. Con autentico terror Hermione se acercó al inmóvil cuerpo del moreno, con rapidez lo revisó, la herida venía desde su hombro derecho, la sangre también brotaba de su antebrazo izquierdo.

–Me escuchas- lo llamó quedamente temiendo lo peor.

Milagrosamente el chico pareció escuchar su queda voz entre el silbido del mortífero viento. Con dolor y pesadez abrió una vez más sus ojos, esperaba por fin ver a la muerte viniendo por él. En su lugar observó, lo que para él era un ángel. El muchacho trataba con un esfuerzo sobre humano de mantener el contacto visual, quería morir con una bella imagen en su mente.

– ¿Cómo te llamas? ¿Qué te pasó? ¿Te sientes bien?- soltó las preguntas desesperadamente.

Eran demasiadas preguntas para su entumida mente, así que sólo se concentró en contestar la primera.

–Jam...-se arrepintió a tiempo para cambiarlo-. Harry…Harry…

Dicho su nombre, se calló, no quería seguir hablando, no deseaba seguir respirando. Con sumo esfuerzo mantuvo los parpados abiertos. Se concentro en seguir mirando los ojos miel de la chica. El contacto estaba preocupando y asustando a Hermione, sus esmeraldas ojos eran tan intensos, le daban esa sensación de calma antes de un gran caos. No podía despegar su mirada de la de él, era algo magnético. Tan embelesada estaba que tardó en reaccionar cuando el moreno se desmayó. Debía apresurarse, sino aquel joven moriría. No podía aparecerse, si lo hacía y había mortifagos cerca los atraería a la villa. Por primera vez no sabía qué hacer.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a J.K. Rowling y a los correspondientes_

Vengo con nueva historia **Harmony! **Yey! Y bueno, esta se me ocurrió mientras veía una película que me encanta y es **_The Poet _**o **_Hearts of war_**. Entonces este fic estará basado en dicha película (por si gustan ir a verla) pero obviamente tendrá sus diferencias porque…

**Spoiler de la película **yo esperaba que Rachel se quedara con Bernard y no con Oskar, por muchas razones, una de ellas porque él la amaba tanto que aceptó casarse con ella a pesar de estar embarazada de otro** Fin del spoiler**

En fin, después de que las cosas no salieran como uno quisiera me vino esta idea a la mente y aquí está el primer resultado de ¿? Capítulos más.

Y bueno para **la imagen de portada **pueden checar **mi perfil el link** para verla :)

Yo sé que se quedaron con cara de WTF? Ronmione (hasta cosa me da escribirlo xD) pero para aquellos que ya vieron la película sabrán que es necesario (bueno no tanto así), que es más bien parte de la historia que la protagonista se enamore de un chico y después cambien las cosas, porque también sabrán (los que ya la vieron) cómo y con quién acaba ella, pero pues este es un fic, así que podré cambiar lo que sea que a mí se me antoje :D y pues para el fin de mi historia tenía que enamorar a Hermione con otro chico y de verdad prefiero que sea Ron a alguno otro como Draco (no soporto el Dramione)

Y pues tal vez en algunos hechizos no esté bien, principalmente en el de Diffindo, sorry!

Espero y salga lo que tengo planeado, cualquier duda, comentario o sugerencia por review o MP. Nos leemos hasta la próxima!


	2. Pistas del pasado

**.:Pistas del pasado:.**

– ¡Papá!- gritó la castaña- ¡Papá!

Hermione entró bruscamente a la casa de sus padres, sabía que su padre hacía horas que había regresado del ayuntamiento.

– ¿¡Qué pasa!?- su progenitor salió a la sala preocupado.

–Ayúdame

Más que pedirle le ordenó. Las piernas le temblaban, con trabajo podían sostener su cuerpo, y no por llevar cargando el cuerpo del chico, lo llevaba levitando.

– ¿Hermione qué pasó? ¿Estás bien?

–Estoy bien, él es el problema.

No fue hasta que su hija mencionó al moreno, que el señor Granger notó su presencia.

–Ponlo en el sofá.

El hombre no hizo preguntas, se decidió a actuar. Desde que se había convertido en el líder de aquel escondido pueblo, su principal preocupación, después de su familia, era la seguridad de las personas, y aun más después de todo lo que le había tocado vivir. Él, un muggle con una hija hechicera era el blanco ideal del odio, repudio y maleficios de mortifagos. El hombre castaño de mediana edad, fungía como dentista en el mundo muggle, antes de que los ataques dieran comienzo. Una vez con el conflicto en puerta se vio obligado a huir con su familia, gracias a sus conocimientos básicos en el área de medicina, rápidamente logró un lugar en las bases que escondían a padres de magos de origen no mágico. Así fue como George Granger pasó de un simple dentista, que cuidaba de los dientes cariosos de niños, a doctor consagrado encargado de cuidar la vida de cientos de personas.

– ¿Qué le ocurrió?- preguntó más calmado el hombre.

–No lo sé. Lo encontré cerca del gran sauce, cuando regresaba a casa.

– ¿Acaso lo levitaste todo el camino?- nuevamente la cuestionó, pero sin quitar la vista de las heridas del ojiverde.

–No. Sabía que no podía aparecernos, y traerlo levitando a pie sería muy tardado, tal vez no lo hubiéramos logrado.

– ¿Entonces?

–Lo traje volando

El castaño hombre dejó por un instante desatendido al chicho para mirar con gran incredulidad a su hija.

– ¿Volando? ¿Tú en una escoba?

Hermione sólo logró asentir, aún sentía las piernas hechas gelatina. El doctor Granger supo que era verdad lo que le decía su hija, al notarla tan blanca como la nieve que caía desde el cielo. La única arte mágica que le causaba graves dolores de cabeza a Hermione Granger era el vuelo. Desde pequeña siempre temió subirse a una escoba, a pesar de los vastos intentos que sus profesores y conocidos hacían por enseñarle. Ella sabía las bases del vuelo y no era mala haciéndolo, pero simplemente evitaba aquel aparatejo a toda costa. El hombre siguió revisando al moreno, enorgullecido del gran valor de su hija al volar, sólo para salvar la vida de aquel extraño.

–Muy buen trabajo Mione- elogió el hombre.

Una vez terminado el cumplido la chica se desplomó sobre sí misma, aún no lograba recuperarse de lo que fue el vuelo, con la tormenta cayéndole encima, por varios momentos creyó no lograrlo.

– ¡Mione!- le gritó su padre desde el sofá.

– ¿Dime?- ella no había escuchado los llamados anteriores.

–Necesito que vayas por vendas y mi botiquín. Están en la cocina.

– ¿Dónde está mamá?

A pesar de que la salud de su madre no era la mejor, ella siempre ayudaba a su padre como su enfermera. Preguntó por ella al no notarla en la casa.

–Salió a revisar al hijo de la Sra. Johnson. Ve por lo que te pedí.

Hermione salió tan rápido como su tembloroso cuerpo le permitió. Cuando pasó al lado del sillón no pudo evitar mirar al joven, su semblante no parecía mejor que cuando lo encontró. Inconscientemente apresuró aun más el paso.

–Aquí tienes- le extendió el maletín a su padre-. ¿Cómo está?

–No lo sé, necesito revisarlo a fondo.

– ¿Podrías ayudarme? Mientras llega tu madre.

–Claro.

Con cuidado despojaron de la túnica y camisa al moreno. El hombro tenía una enorme herida, era difícil determinar que la había causado. Quitando el antebrazo que sangraba, lo demás parecía estar bien, sólo con golpes y moretones. El cuerpo lucía una clara desnutrición.

–Pásame la solución de díctamo- ordenó George.

–Cuánto crees que lleve sin probar gota de agua- Hermione preguntó a su padre al notar la resequedad en los labios del mago.

–Quizá una semana, es difícil decirlo.

Mientras su padre suministraba la poción, sus castaños ojos se desviaron a la llamativa herida del brazo izquierdo, la piel parecía quemada, lo curioso era que sólo estaba en una pequeña zona. La carne quemada formaba una especie de ovalo, de ahí en fuera, el resto del brazo parecía sano.

–No creo que se pueda hacer mucho- el doctor dijo-. El tiempo que pasó en la nieve ayudo a que sus heridas no se infectaran, pero no creo poder hacer más por su brazo, llevará la marca de las quemaduras.

El proceso de curación duró aproximadamente una hora. Las heridas parecían estar bien. Lo que ahora preocupaba a los Granger era la irremediable llegada de la fiebre.

–Ya no hay más por hacer, ahora sólo debemos esperar a que no se ponga peor.

– ¿Quieres que me quede a cuidarlo?- la castaña preguntó con una cierta petición.

–No, está bien. Yo cuidaré de él. Ve a dormir, necesitas descansar después de todo lo que pasó.

–No, estoy bien, puedo quedarme.

–No insistas, hija.

–De verdad papá puedo quedarme, además mamá aún no llega, la quiero esperar, estoy un poco preocupada.

El hombre notó que el tono de su hija había cambiado, ya no era una opción, ella se quedaría.

–Está bien, iré por unas mantas y almohadas.

El hombre, con cansancio, dejó la habitación. Hermione tomó asiento en la mesa del comedor que se encontraba junto a la sala. Desde su lugar observaba atenta al moreno. Con la calma que reinaba su hogar, con el suave sonido de la madera quemándose en chimenea, se dio tiempo de mirar a detalle aquel joven. Ya sin kilos de blanca nieve y con el rostro limpio, notó que su cabello era tan negro como la noche, que a pesar de seguir húmedo estaba hecho un revoltijo, parecía indomable. Una corta barba terminaba de adornar el rostro delgado y pálido. Algo en el interior de ella quería que el joven despertara, deseaba volver a ver aquellos verdes ojos. Se levantó de la silla y se acercó hasta donde se encontraba él. Se arrodilló a su lado. Levantó la mano hasta la frente de él, lo tocó con sumo cuidado, temiendo despertarlo. Esperó un par de segundos, no hubo reacción. Al sentirse a salvo bajo la inconsciencia del chico, su mano hizo un lento recorrido por el rostro.

– ¿Tiene fiebre?

Ante la pregunta de su padre quitó con torpeza su mano del rostro de Harry. ¿Cómo no lo escuchó entrar? Lo peor es que no podía responder la pregunta porque estaba tan absorta mirándolo que no notó diferencia en la temperatura corporal del chico.

–No- respondió sólo por contestarle a su padre.

Con cierto escepticismo él se acercó y colocó su gran mano sobre el joven. Hermione esperó que su padre desmintiera o afirmara lo que ella le había dicho pero él sólo se limitó a tapar al chico y acomodarle los cojines debajo de su cuerpo.

– ¿No tenía varita cuando lo encontraste?- el hombre castaño preguntó de nuevo.

–S…sí- la nueva pregunta tomó por sorpresa a Hermione-. La tenía aferrada a su mano, me costó quitársela.

– ¿Sólo traía eso?- el hombre cuestionaba sin dejar de mirar las desgastadas prendas del joven.

–Sí, al menos lo que llevaba encima. No revisé alrededor, la tormenta empeoraba, no quería perder tiempo.

–Mañana me llevarás al lugar exacto donde lo encontraste- el señor Granger la miró.

Hermione no logró descifrar lo que los castaños ojos de su padre emanaban, pero no era algo bueno, ya que cuando los orbes de su progenitor no reflejaban su habitual amabilidad algo estaba mal.

–Muy bien, ya has hecho suficiente. Ahora sí, ve a dormir.

En otro momento ella hubiera repelado la decisión, pero ante el cambio que sufrió el doctor Granger, supo que no habría oportunidad para salirse con la suya. Sin más obedeció y se dirigió a su recamara.

–Hermione- su padre la llamó. El uso de su nombre completo sólo confirmó lo que sospechaba, algo andaba mal-. Dame la varita.

Ella se regresó y se la dio sin decir nada más. La tormenta seguía azotando el exterior, por suerte había disminuido su intensidad al paso de las horas. La hechicera no lograba conciliar de todo el sueño. El día había estado lleno de sucesos, primero la propuesta de Ron, que pasó a un segundo plano en cuanto apareció Harry. Harry Evans. Ese era el nombre que le había dado. El tiempo le ayudó a dormir, pasadas las tres de la mañana. Sus sueños siguieron lo caótico del día, sugiriéndole miles de teorías sobre el origen del muchacho de esmeralda mirada.

–Cariño despierta- la voz de su madre sonaba en su habitación-. Es tarde. El desayuno ya está servido.

–Ya voy.

Su cuerpo estaba tan pesado que le costaba levantarlo. Se incorporó lentamente, temiendo volver a dormirse. Una vez sentada sobre el colchón, se frotó los ojos, esperando que estos se acostumbraran a la luz que entraba de la ventana.

–Tanta luz para cómo estaba la tormenta anoche…

Ante sus palabras recordó de golpe lo sucedido. Se apresuró a arreglarse. Tenía que bajar y asegurarse que todo fue real. No tardó más de quince minutos. Mientras bajaba las escaleras su mirada se posaba directamente en el lugar dónde debía reposar el cuerpo de Harry. Con cada peldaño bajado corroboró que el chico ya no estaba. El sofá estaba vacío, no había rastros de un hechicero, ropa, almohadas o cobijas que dieran pista de que el ojiverde era real.

–Buenos días cariño.

– ¿Dónde está Harry? Mamá.

–Así que después de todo ese sí es su nombre real- la voz de su padre resonó desde la puerta de atrás, la que conducía al jardín trasero-. Lo cambiamos de lugar, lo llevamos al cuarto de huéspedes.

Se sentía avergonzada de cómo había reaccionado ante la desaparición del moreno pero se alegraba de que él siguiera en su casa, que fuera real. Después de unos instantes analizó las palabras de su padre.

– ¿A qué te refieres con que "es su nombre real"? ¿Ya lo sabías?

–No, al menos no hasta que nos lo dijo- algo en dentro de la castaña se emocionó.

–Ósea que despertó.

–Sí. Despertó justo cuando tu padre me ponía al tanto- Hermione estaba a punto de hacer más preguntas, hasta que su madre continuó respondiéndolas-. No fue mucho lo que dijo, realmente nos sorprendió que siquiera recobrara tan rápido el conocimiento. Lo que alcanzó a decir fue su nombre y preguntar dónde estaba.

– ¿Eso fue todo?- una pequeña decepción la invadió, quería que la recodara.

–Sí. Además no quisimos que se esforzara, así que lo hicimos callar y lo cambiamos de lugar, para que estuviera más cómodo- el doctor ahora le respondía-. Pero ya es hora de desayudar, hay un largo día por delante.

La bruja miró el reloj para saber que tan tarde era. El aparato decía que pasaban del medio día.

– ¡Ya es medio día! ¿Por qué no me despertaron antes?

–Tu padre me comentó todo lo que pasaste la noche anterior, no quería molestarte, necesitabas descansar.

No podía agradecerles la consideración que tenía para con ella. Aquel retraso significaba que tal vez no podría ir a visitar a Ron. Era curioso que hasta aquel momento se había percatado de lo poco que le pelirrojo había estado en su mente en las últimas veinticuatro horas, cuando días antes él ocupaba gran parte de su tiempo y pensamientos. Quizá si se apresuraba a sus labores podría darse un tiempo para ir a verlo. Si quería ganarle segundos al reloj debía saltarse el desayuno, ya tendría oportunidad de recuperar la falta de nutrientes en la comida.

–Vamos Mione, tu plato se enfría.

–No desayunaré mamá, ya es tardísimo.

–Nunca es tarde para el desayuno.

–Tu madre tiene razón, hija. Debes reponer fuerzas- al ver los castaños ojos de su padre, se le ocurrió la excusa perfecta.

–Sí, pero si no me voy ahora podrían robar las cosas de Harry- una mueca de duda acaparo los rostros de sus padres-. Recuerdas que me preguntaste si él tenía más objetos consigo, pues iré a investigar.

–No irás sola.

De nueva cuenta la expresión de su padre cambió drásticamente, como la noche anterior.

–Pero papá, puedo ir sola, sé el camino de memo…

–Tu padre tiene razón. Yo iré contigo- la mujer de ondulados cabellos la interrumpió.

Hermione notó que su madre había adquirido el mismo gesto que su esposo, así que esa fue la clara señal de no protestar. Con resignación se sentó en el comedor, preocupada de que Ronald la esperaría todo el día.

– ¿En dónde dices que lo encontraste?

Una vez terminados sus alimentos, salió junto con su madre en busca de más pistas que les dijeran quién era Harry Evans.

–Bajo el gran sauce.

– ¿El que está en medio del bosque?

–Sí.

– ¿Qué hacías tan lejos de la villa?- el nerviosismo de la ojimiel creció.

–Estaba dando mi ronda, pero gracias a la tormenta me alejé más de lo debido.

La hechicera suspiró de alivio una vez que su madre dio señal de haber creído la versión que le daba. Rogaba que Ron no decidiera dar uno de sus clásicos paseos, porque no sabría cómo librarse de aquel encuentro.

–Aquí es- anunció una vez llegado a la base del árbol.

– ¿Segura?

–Sí, la nieve debió cubrir su huella- la bruja le aseguró al notar que todo el manto blanco estaba intacto.

–Muy bien, has tu magia.

Con un movimiento de varita Hermione rompió la reciente capa formada. A pesar de haber visto con anterioridad la mancha escarlata de sangre, no evitó sentir un escalofrío al verla nuevamente, sólo que ahora parecía más viva, tal vez debido a los rayos de sol. Su madre no parecía inmutarse ante la escena, seguramente ella había visto cosas mucho peores. Con cuidado la mujer buscó algún objeto pero no había nada.

–Es hora de regresar, no hay nada.

–Tienes razón- la ojimiel miró decepcionada el lugar con sangre, deseaba hallar algo que pudiera decirle más sobre aquel hombre que descansaba en su hogar.

–Anda Mione, debemos regresar, parece que habrá otra tormenta- su madre le gritaba desde una distancia alejada.

Ante la posibilidad de una nueva tormenta, la preocupación la embargó, cómo la pasaría su ojiazul chico en aquella cabaña sola en medio del bosque. Antes de seguir a su madre dio un último vistazo al suelo. No podía dejar de mirar le enorme mancha roja contrastante con la blanca capa de nieve. La irregular forma la atraía tanto, el cómo comenzaba con un gran diámetro y una gran intensidad de color, para pasar a cortase abruptamente como si algo la tapara...

Una vez comprendido su descubrimiento se dejó caer sobre sus rodillas en el frío suelo. Con cuidado y temor acercó su mano a dónde dejaba de verse la sangre. Al tacto se topó con un extraño manto. Era una capa de invisibilidad. No podía creer su hallazgo, había leído cientos de veces sobre aquel raro artefacto mágico pero nunca creyó que fueran reales. Incluso en la magia hay mitos. La elevó lo suficiente para descubrir lo que había debajo de ella. Estaba por llamar a su madre cuando encontró la razón de la preocupación de sus padres. Debajo de la capa había un sombrero militar bordado con la marca tenebrosa. Harry Evans era un mortifago.

– ¿Hermione qué ocurre?

–Nada mamá, creí ver algo.

– ¿Y?

–Nada, sólo un montón de rocas y hojas.

En el momento en que mintió se arrepintió de ello. ¿Por qué lo hizo? ¿Para protegerlo? En el fondo quería darle el beneficio de la duda, quería creer que había una explicación para todo aquello. Deseaba desesperadamente estar en lo cierto, ya que sí era verdad, que él era un mortifago no se merecía la preocupación de la chica. Sí él pertenecía a los seguidores de Voldemort toda su familia y villa corrían un grave peligro. Con esta preocupación apuró su paso.

–Vámonos mamá, no quiero estar aquí para cuando la tormenta de desate.

Hermione se encargó de ocultar la gorra bajo la capa de invisibilidad, y ésta la guardó dentro de su túnica. El camino de regreso fue más rápido.

– ¿Hija por qué la prisa?-pregunto la Sra. Granger una vez llegado a su pórtico.

–Ya te dije mamá no quería estar expuesta a la tormenta- con la misma prisa que respondió, entró a la casa.

–Papá…

–Dime si te duele- la voz de su padre cortó su llamado.

– ¡Ah!- el grito provenía del mismo lugar de dónde venía la voz del Sr. Granger-. Duele.

El doctor río ante el comentario de su paciente. La joven bruja iba en busca de las voces cuando su madre la detuvo.

–A tu padre no le gustará que lo interrumpas, ya sabes cómo se pone cuando está en consulta.

La imagen de su papá molesto la detuvo en seco. Iba a esperar a que terminara la revisión, pero entonces recordó el latente peligro que corrían si resultaba ser cierto que Harry era un mortifago. Hermione se dirigió al consultorio y tocó suavemente.

–Siento la interrupción- se disculpó al entrar sin consentimiento-. Papá tengo que hablar contigo…

Se quedó congelada. Sentado en la mesa de revisiones estaba Harry con el torso vendado. De nueva cuenta los esmeraldas ojos se cruzaron con los castaños. Sentía que había pasado tanto tiempo desde aquel contacto.

–Hija que te he dicho sobre interrumpir las consultas- la regañó su barbudo padre-. En fin. Harry creo que ya conoces a mi hija, Hermione.

–Yo no diría conocer al hecho de estar medio muerto y que te rescaten- el chico trató de hacer su mejor sonrisa, pero sólo logró un gesto débil-. Soy Harry.

La castaña seguía en su sitio. Todo le daba vueltas. Todas sus emociones comenzaban a mezclarse. Primero la alegría de ver al moreno despierto y con mejor cara que el día anterior; después la angustia de que él podía ser un seguidor del señor tenebroso y finalmente vergüenza de quedarse como una idiota y no decir nada.

–Ya lo sé, me lo dijiste ayer- el tono de su respuesta viajaba entre la molestia y la comprensión.

–George- gritaba Natalie.

–Dime cariño.

–El señor Brown necesita de tu ayuda, al parecer su hijo se fracturó.

–Rayos. Me tengo que retirar, pero te dejo en buenas manos- miró a su hija, tomó el pequeño maletín y girando hacia la puerta gritó-: Cariño toma lo necesario para enyesar.

–En eso estoy- respondió la mujer.

–Descansa Harry- le palmeó la rodilla y salió del cuarto.

Después de cinco minutos de un ajetreo por parte de los Granger, la casa se quedó callada. En ese lapso de tiempo ninguno de los dos jóvenes magos dijo media palabra o emitió algún ruido.

– ¿Tú también eres sanadora?- el ojiverde preguntó para romper la tensión.

–Mejor hablemos de ti.

Con mirada dura sacó la capa de su túnica y la arrojó a las piernas del moreno. El movimiento hizo que la gorra militar saliera de su envoltorio. Harry miró con preocupación el objeto que delataba su pasado. Lo observó por otro par de minutos. Hermione esperó paciente una respuesta.

– ¿Quieres saber la verdad?

Los ojos verdes la miraban con miedo y dolor. Fuera lo que él le dijera no sería nada agradable. Ya no estaba tan segura de querer escuchar lo que tenía que decirle.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a J.K. Rowling y a los correspondientes_

He vuelto con el segundo capi (Después de una eternidad) pero lo bueno es que empezaron las vacaciones y serán DOS meses :D y pues esperando que en este tiempo haya más capis d este fic o al menos otros fics.

Creo que no hay muchas notas sobre el fic en sí.

Pues he de decir que he estado revisando viejos archivos de música de mi compu y pues varias canciones me han inspirado (no para este capítulo en específico) y pues no sé si los siguientes capis serán songs fics, pero al menos les puedo decir que les pondré en las notas que canciones me inspiraron para dicho capítulo. Algunas que escuché y pueden darles una idea de lo que se vendrá son: Mentiroso de Enrique Iglesias. Me dediqué a perderte Alejandro Fernández (ok, no me juzguen por esta xD) y hay otras tantas, pero no sé si puedan quedar en este fic, tal vez las use para otro.

Es todo por el momento espero y les haya gustado este capítulo. Espero volver pronto con más :D Cualquier duda, comentario o sugerencia pueden hacerla por review o MP. No leemos hasta la próxima!


	3. Las gafas rotas

**.:****Las gafas rotas**:.

– Todo lo que crees es cierto- dijo Harry sin rodeos. La honestidad del chico tomó por sorpresa a Hermione-. Soy un mortifago…bueno lo era.

Con cuidado acercó su mano derecha sobre la enorme venda de su antebrazo izquierdo. Hermione supo de inmediato que ahí, en aquel lugar de piel quemada, se encontraba la marca tenebrosa, símbolo de los seguidores de Lord Voldemort. Aquella serpiente saliendo de un cráneo aún le provocaba fuertes escalofríos, como la primera vez que la miró de cerca, cuando Ron se la mostró.

– ¿Por qué habría de creerte? Eres un mortifago.

–Era- la corrigió-. Y si no me creyeras, en estos momentos estaría en una celda o muerto.

–Nadie deja de ser un mortifago.

–No porque no lo quieran, muchas veces no es cuestión de deseo-dijo con pena, como recordando viejos casos sin éxito.

– ¿Ah, sí? Y según tu propia lógica, ¿cómo lo lograste?

–Muriendo- los castaños ojos de la chica se abrieron desmesuradamente-, o mejor dicho aparentándolo. Tú me viste en aquel árbol, apuesto que por un momento tú también lo creíste.

– ¿Por qué te les uniste?- la bruja le preguntó después de meditarlo por un momento.

–Qué rara pregunta, no querrás decir ¿por qué los dejé?

–No. Cuando nos queremos alejar de lo malo que hicimos, el arrepentimiento perdura en cada respuesta, sin importar cuál sea esta. Quiero saber el origen de tu arrepentimiento, de tu cambio de decisión.

–Yo no me uní a Tom Riddle porque creyera en sus ideales…

–Qué extraño que lo llames por su viejo nombre y no "El señor tenebroso", como los demás, bueno más extraño sería que lo llamaras Voldemort.

–Lo verdaderamente curioso es que tú te atrevas a usar ese nombre.

– ¿Cuál? ¿Voldemort?- el ojiverde asintió-. El miedo al nombre sólo hace más grande el miedo al hombre.

–Que buena filosofía.

–Adularme para cambiar el tema no te servirá Evans.

– ¿También te dije ese apellido?- preguntó sorprendido de oír aquello.

Dentro de lo poco que su mente le dejaba recordar sólo estaba él tirado sobre la base de un árbol, ella siendo cubierta por la nieve blanca que caía del cielo y su propia voz diciendo Harry pero nunca pensó que también revelara aquel apellido.

–Sí, cuando te trasladaba lo mencionaste un par de veces, supuse que era tu apellido o ¿es un segundo nombre?

–No, sí es mi apellido- Harry respondió tan rápido como cuando se intenta que no lo atrapen en una mentira.

–Sigues sin contestar.

–Lo siento- el moreno sonrió un poco ante la audaz insistencia de la chica-. Como te decía, yo nunca creí realmente en la ideología de los mortifagos, pero crecí con ella, era lo único que tenía a mi alrededor, así que la tomé como mía, crecí y me di a la tarea de informarme, de conocer otras cosas y fue entonces cuando decidí dejarlos.

Hermione lo miró suspicazmente, su explicación era tan estúpida, sin fundamentos sólidos que creyó que se estaba burlando de ella ¿de verdad la creía tan tonta? Estaba por reclamarle aquella tomada de pelo, cuando él se adelantó.

–Sé que suena inverosímil, pero tienes que creerme, cuando creces en ese ámbito con todas esas ideas corriendo en tu mente, simplemente se convierte en automático en tu mundo, en tu propio credo. Te vuelves un borrego ciego que sigue a los demás porque no eres capaz de ver que hay miles de montes más allá.

Los ojos esmeralda habían tomado una fuerza discreta pero palpable, trataban de convencerla de su versión y más que ello escondían una pequeña ira, quizá hacia su propia estupidez por haberse dejado guiar. Hermione creía en su versión, ella había sido testigo de casos así. Cuando el conflicto recién iniciaba, miles de magos y brujas eran obligados a aceptar las ideologías de los sangre pura por el encantamiento Imperius, pero conforme el tiempo pasaba las nuevas generaciones eran "obligadas" a tomar estas formas de vida por el simple hecho de la influencia. La bruja sintió un poco de lástima por Harry, ya que consideraba muy poca su voluntad al dejarse envolver sin siquiera consultar más hechos.

–Está bien. Te creo- Harry la miraba incrédulo, si bien las palabras de Hermione eran claras, sus gestos dejaban duda-. Debes tener en cuenta que…

–Mione ya volvimos- la voz de su padre resonó en la casa.

La castaña entró en acción. Se acercó velozmente a donde estaba el ex-mortifago. Levantó la gorra con la marca tenebrosa y la ocultó bajo su túnica.

–Toma, esto es tuyo, guárdalo bien, es un artefacto mágico poderoso y muy raro, podría levantar sospechas- le dio la capa justo en sus manos al chico.

– ¿Te sientes mejor, Harry?- el castaño hombre entró.

–Sí, muchas gracias Sr. Granger.

– ¿Qué haces Mione?- el médico apenas había notado la proximidad de su hija con su paciente.

–Nada, revisaba su vendaje. Dijo que lo sentía un poco flojo- incrédulo, el hombre miró al azabache.

–Sí, es que me moví un poco y se aflojaron. Su hija me hizo el favor de ayudarme.

–Correcto. Gracias hija- estiró una mano hacia ella para que se acercara-. Es hora de retirarnos, debes descansar, ya has tenido mucha convivencia social.

–He de decir que la mejor en mucho tiempo- volvió a sonreír, en específico a Hermione-. Gracias, de nuevo, por todo- apretó con delicadeza la capa que estaba doblada sobre su regazo.

La hechicera no respondió al agradecimiento y con calma se retiró junto con su padre. A pesar de la charla con él, seguía sintiendo miedo y preocupación. Se debatía entre contarle a su padre o no, si lo hacía y le contaba la versión que había dicho Harry, tal vez con su padre podría llegar a un veredicto sobre el chico o tal vez su progenitor lo encerraría de por vida. Si no le contaba y mantenía en secreto el origen del mago, corría el riesgo de que todo fuera una mentira y trajera la ruina a la villa. Después de meditarlo con todos los posibles y lógicos escenarios, decidió callar, esperar a ver cuál sería el siguiente movimiento del moreno pero lo vigilaría de cerca.

Una forma de obtener información, de un tercero, sobre quién era Harry Evans era Ronald. Aquel día no había podido verlo o hablar con él.

–Mañana se lo contaré- dijo una vez en la soledad de su habitación.

Con la ilusión de verlo a la mañana siguiente durmió.

–Buenos días- saludó por la mañana Hermione a su madre-. ¿Dónde está papá?

–Dando consulta.

– ¿Tan temprano?- miró al reloj para comprobar la hora.

–Telefónica- sentenció la madre.

Hermione se había cansado y acostumbrado a que sus padres siguieran utilizando varios artefactos muggles, así como también las costumbres. En la villa era muy común que varios de los magos hicieran aplacer cosas por magia, haciendo que sus familiares muggles comenzaran a acostumbrarse a este hecho porque les ayudaba hacer su vida más sencilla, pero había otros tantos que no estaban muy felices con aquello, sus padres eran parte de ese club. Los señores Granger argumentaban el hecho de querer mantener sus raíces no mágicas, dejar en claro que estaban orgullosos de ser muggles, les ayudaba a generar fuerza ante la guerra en la que se enfrentaban.

– ¿Y por qué no vienen? sería más adecuado ver al paciente- la bruja cuestionó el accionar de su padre.

–Lo haría, pero con dos metros de nieve sobre la puerta y con el inicio de la nueva tormenta, prefirió no arriesgarse a salir.

Hermione no creyendo las palabras de su madre, casi corrió a la venta comprobando lo dicho. La nieve llegaba a mitad de la puerta por lo menos, el cielo seguía tan gris como el día anterior. Su preocupada mirada seguía fija en el turbio paisaje ¿cómo rayos haría para salir e ir a ver Ron?

– ¿Dormiste bien, cielo?- su padre le preguntó al entrar al comedor. Ella no respondió-. El día sigue horrible, lo bueno es que hoy no hay nada importante que hacer, podemos quedarnos en casa.

¿Qué excusa podría inventar? Su familia había comenzado a dudar, desde hacía un par de semanas, de sus excusas ante sus constantes ausencias. Sin importar que lo que dijera fuera cierto, no le permitirían abandonar su casa. Por primera vez se lamentaba no tener una lechuza, así podría mandarle una nota al pelirrojo explicándole la situación de los últimos dos días.

–Cariño podrías llevarle esto a Harry- la mujer le pidió.

–Enseguida mamá- le respondió sin emoción alguna en su voz y sin dejar de pensar en cómo tratar de comunicarse con el chico.

Se desplazó con pesadez hacia la mesa y tomó la charola que contenía el desayudo para su nuevo huésped. Una vez frete a la puerta trató de relajar su gesto, no deseaba levantar sospechas, tenía que mostrar una figura seria y fuerte, ya que si no lo hacía le dejaba una oportunidad de atacar (si ese era su plan) al mago. Tocó suavemente. Al no recibir respuesta alguna se decidió entrar para dejar el desayuno. Sorpresa se llevó al verlo sentado sobre la cama, mirando la capa que el día anterior le dejó.

–Lo siento, como no respondiste, me atreví a entrar.

Harry nuevamente no respondió. Siguió con la mirada fija en la prenda. Hermione entendió de inmediato el significado de aquel gesto por parte del chico, porque era el mismo que ella había tenido minutos antes, algo le preocupaba al moreno.

– ¿Estás bien?- le preguntó más cerca. Harry se alteró, pero no dejó que ella lo notara.

–Sí, sólo pensaba.

– ¿Sólo es eso?- era claro que no le creía.

–Por supuesto.

– ¿Y se puede saber en qué pensabas?- después de dejar la bandeja en el buro, acercó una silla para sentarse al lado del chico.

–En qué necesito nuevas gafas.

– ¿Usas anteojos?

–Sí- contestó más relajado-. Quizá ahora no se note, pero deja que comience a caminar y verás como tropiezo con todo- Hermione rió un poco al imaginarlo en tal situación.

–Tienes razón no parece que las necesites- pensó en cómo la miraba tan intenso, y no logró imaginarse aquella mirada profunda detrás de un par de vidrios-, además cuando fui al lugar dónde te encontré sólo estaba la capa, no había otra cosa. Tal vez no busqué bien.

–No te preocupes, los perdí antes de llegar a aquel bosque- la castaña perdió ánimo, los lentes de Harry eran una buena excusa para salir.

– ¿No has pensado en usar lentes de contacto o algún hechizo para mejorar tu vista?- el ojiverde hizo una mueca irónica.

–Antes, cuando estaba del lado del buen Tommy, no usaba las gafas, pero cuando decidí dejar a los mortifagos quise también hacer un cambio físico, no sólo moral, así que deshice el hechizo y tuve que conseguir los lentes.

–Una buena vista puede servir para tu nueva vida- declaró de forma sabihonda, creyendo que la decisión del mago no fue la acertada.

–La única razón para no usar gafas en la guerra es que estorban a la hora de actuar, cuando eres un soldado, tu cuerpo debe ser una maquina sin defecto alguno. Además para mi nueva vida no quiero que tenga que ver con empuñar una varita y hacer daño.

Hermione entendió el mensaje claramente, también se relajó al sentir honestas las palabras del moreno, él parecía haber dejado al grupo de magos oscuros por completo. Quiso enmendar sus dudas no reveladas con un buen gesto.

–Déjame ver qué puedo hacer, tal vez logre conseguirte algún par de lentes usados, sino te importa.

–En lo absoluto- respondió apenado, aquella familia ya había hecho mucho por él-. Tal vez nunca logre pagarles todo lo que han hecho por mí.

–No te estamos cobrando como para que pienses en un pago- lo regañó un poco-. ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

–Claro.

–Esa capa, ¿de dónde la obtuviste? No son muy comunes- Harry guió su mirada hacia donde la de la castaña apuntaba.

–Era de mi padre. Es lo único que me queda de él- la verde mirada del chico se llenó rápidamente de tristeza.

–Yo…lo siento. No quería…

–No te preocupes, no es como si tú lo hubieras hecho- el chico soltó lo último sin pensar.

– ¿Ósea que no fue un accidente?- cuestionó temerosa de la respuesta y apenada de haber preguntado.

–La guerra siempre deja a cientos de huérfanos- ella lo miró con pena. Él odiaba aquella mirada lastimera.

–De verdad no quise…

–Está bien, fue hace mucho- comentó rudamente, detestaba que la gente le regalara miradas de dolor, como si ellos siquiera supieran lo que era aquel sentimiento. Decidió terminar con aquella historia-. Nunca los conocí, murieron cuando tenía aproximadamente un año, así que no tengo memorias dolorosas que me atormenten constantemente.

Los ojos de Hermione se abrieron un poco, le costaba entender como aquel chico podía hablar de aquello tan fácilmente, y más aun su voz fría y cortante, era evidente que deseaba zanjar el tema. Se sentía horrible por haber hecho tantas preguntas. A pesar de que Harry fuera un mortifago, le dolía pensar todo lo que él tuvo que pasar, no era una inhumana. No sabía que palabras usar para poder expresar lo que sentía, principalmente porque no reconocía la maraña de sentimientos que cruzaban por su cuerpo. Pero sin importar que le dijera, no sería suficiente. Sin pensarlo más y con un pequeño brote de valor puso su delgada mano sobre la de él. El mago pasó de la tristeza a la sorpresa, el acto de Hermione no lo vio venir.

–Oh-la castaña vio los extrañados ojos de Harry sobre sus manos juntas. Supo que aquello fue demasiado-. Lo siento. No quise…

–Está bien- el moreno, con su otra mano libre, evitó que la castaña quitara la suya-. Es sólo que no estoy muy acostumbrado al contacto físico, de ningún tipo.

– ¿En serio?

–Sí, en casa no había muchas muestras de afecto.

Hermione se quedó quieta examinando la fija mirada que Harry le daba. Sentía que podía encontrar todas las respuestas en esos orbes verdes. Las manos del chico eran cálidas, a pesar del frío de la habitación, también eran ásperas, tal vez debido al servicio en el ejercito. La bruja quería unir su mano libre al abrazo que tenían las otras tres, pero le pareció excesivo, de hecho el tiempo que llevaban en esa posición era demasiado para sólo ser un acto reconfortante.

–Bueno, te dejo comer, necesitas reponer fuerzas- se soltó del agarre del chico con lentitud y cuidado, no deseaba que lo tomara como una ofensa-. Iré a conseguirte esas gafas.

–Gracias, por millonésima vez.

–No hay por qué. Provecho.

La castaña salió de la habitación, dejándola fría y sola nuevamente. Harry no quitó su atención de la puerta por varios minutos. Cansado y seguro de que nadie más entraría, miró de reojo los alimentos de la bandeja, no tenía apetito. Decidió poner en práctica su fuerza. Se acercó a la orilla de la cama, con torpeza y dolor se levantó. Con pasos cortos se acercó hasta la pequeña ventana de enfrente y fijó su vista hacia el blanco de afuera, la tormenta seguía azotando el exterior.

–Este clima ayudará por el momento- dijo al vidrio con los brazos cruzados.

La noche llegó de nueva cuenta, así como la desesperación y angustia. Hermione no encontraba forma de poder comunicarse con Ron, su huida estaba programada para dentro de cinco días y aún no había podido ponerlo al tanto. Deseaba quedarse más tiempo para poder vigilar a Evans pero antes debía consultarlo con el Weasley, seguramente no le gustaría aquella decisión. En la oscuridad lograba identificar con precisión cada detalle del gorro de Harry, el verde oscuro del accesorio lograba brilla por sobre la noche. En cuanto llegó a su cuarto sacó el artículo del uniforme del mago y lo hechizó para que ninguno de sus padres lograra verlo. Su primera opción era esconderlo, pero necesitaba tenerlo a la vista para recordarle que no debía confiarse.

La tormenta se prolongó por alrededor de tres días, los nervios de Hermione habían explotado por tercera vez en el día. Su mente no paraba de mostrarle decenas de escenarios en los que Ron salía desesperado en su búsqueda o en los que mostraban al pelirrojo enfermo por el pésimo clima. Lo que lograba mantenerla serena eran las visitas a Harry. Ella era la encargada de llevarle los tres alimentos diarios. El moreno no hacía o decía algo para bajar la intensidad del humor de la chica, ya que sólo se limitaba a intercambiar palabras de cortesía con ella. Era su mirada la que lograba dicho efecto, por largos instantes sus ojos verdes chocaban con los castaños de ella, y esa profundidad y calma que transmitían le eran suficientes para sobrellevar las horas.

Finalmente al cuarto día el clima cedió. La bruja corrió en cuanto la puerta pudo abrirse. Les dijo a sus padres que iría a conseguir un par de anteojos para su invitado/paciente. Ellos accedieron sin siquiera imaginar cuales eran las verdaderas razones de su hija para salir con tanta urgencia. En parte era verdad lo que había dicho, el primer lugar que visitó la chica fue una tienda de segunda mano. Al ser el pueblo un escondite para magos de origen muggle y muggles en sí, no había grandes tiendas de renombre o lugares donde vendieran cosas tan específicas como anteojos o libros, ese tipo de artículos se encontraban en un pequeño local que vendía cosas usadas, cosas que lograba encontrar el dueño en sus constantes salidas a Londres o alguna otra villa. Hermione pensó que ahí podría encontrar algo que le sirviera a Harry. El propietario sólo tenía un par de gafas, eran unas redondas negras, no parecían maltratadas o rotas, a la castaña le parecieron adecuadas, aunque no tenía ni la más mínima idea de cómo eran las que solía usar el moreno, de hecho no podía imaginar aquellos verdes ojos con ningún tipo de objeto que pudiera evitar su esplendor. La graduación podrían ajustarla con algún hechizo, así que sin rebatirlo más las compró. No quiso dañarlas, así que las tomó entre sus manos para evitar cualquier accidente.

Su segunda parada, y para ella la más importante, sería en la cabaña a las afueras del pueblo. Tardó menos de lo que usualmente acostumbraba, sus pies dieron todo de sí para poder alcanzar el ritmo que Hermione exigía. El pecho le ardía, el frío la estaba matando, no fue una idea muy brillante correr a toda prisa y respirar con la boca, pero la emoción pudo más que ella. El lugar parecía estar bien, no lucía algún daño por la tormenta, eso alegró el corazón de la bruja. Con sus latidos al tope abrió presurosa la puerta, esperaba ver a Ron sentado cerca del fuego o comiendo, como siempre. Una vez por completo dentro, nada fue lo que imaginó. La cabaña estaba totalmente deshabitada. Sin señales de vida. Hermione temió lo peor. Trató de tranquilizarse diciéndose a sí misma que tal vez el pelirrojo estaría afuera cazando algo para comer, estaba por salir a buscarlo cuando en el marco de la puerta vio una nota clavada con una navaja.

_"Lo siento" _

Esas dos simples palabras la destrozaron. Podía escuchar su corazón romperse, pero no era eso lo que se fragmentaba, sino las gafas que llevaba en su mano.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a J.K. Rowling y a los correspondientes_

Supongo que me había tardado con este. Pero lo que importa es que aquí está, estaré aprovechando el tiempo de vacaciones que tengo para poder avanzar lo más que se pueda.

No hay mucho que decir sobre este capi de hecho, sólo espero que les guste :9

No sé si lo había dicho en alguno de los capis anteriores (pero por si no) les recuerdo que la **_imagen del fic_** la pueden encontrar en **_mi perfil, el link está ahí_**. Así como también les hago una invitación a que pasen a leer mi fic que participó en el primer reto del foro: "**_Runa: Loony love"_**

Eso sería todo, nos leemos pronto :D dudas, comentarios y sugerencias por review o por MP


End file.
